I See Your Monsters
by AZNKIM
Summary: Kylo has been tugging at his end of their connection for month since their fight on Starkiller Base. He didn't know what to expect when she finally responds back. And he really doesn't expect to regret reaching out to her at all when he hears what she has to say to him after all this time... REYLO.


I See Your Monsters – Reylo

It had been a few months since they had fought on the collapsing plains of Starkiller Base. Months since he had seen or heard from her. That didn't mean it was any easier for him to not think about her, dream of her night after night…

There was no reason why, after all the nights Kylo had tried to reach out to her, why tonight should have been any different, but it was. The line of their connection they had together through the Force, the line Kylo had been tugging on for months since she left him to die had been one sided. There had been no response on her end. Not even a feeling, until now…

Kylo felt himself drifting into their connection, the line strong, a combination of both their Force strength bonding together. Her Light, and His Dark. Since he was the one initiating the connection, they remained where he was. Kylo was in his quarters, lying down on his cot you could hardly call a bed. That's when he heard her.

"This needs to stop" her voice carried out to him from a distance.

He knew he was stronger than how he was acting in this moment, but he couldn't seem to move himself off the bed. If he was honest, he didn't really want to see the face that had been haunting his dreams. Sometimes he could almost call them nightmares. He didn't think she would ever respond back to him when he pulled on their connection.

"I don't know what you mean" He finds himself answering back, feeling her move closer to him through the Force that surrounds them both.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ben…" Rey answers annoyingly back. Kylo shivers in part anger, and part sadness at hearing his given name come from her lips. His mind flashes back to an old memory for a fraction of a second before shoving it away into the pit of everything he doesn't want to remember.

"Don't. Don't call me that. It's not my name anymore. Ben is gone. My name is Kylo Ren." His voice strong, but not hurtful. Kylo finally gathers the courage to sit up upon the side of the bed. Bringing his line of vision towards where Rey is standing a few steps away from him. The girl he wants desperately to be rid of, but at the same time, to keep hold of forever and never let go.

She looks stronger, and more in control of her emotions since the first time they met. This is both a blessing and a curse to him. He could feel his Uncles presence flowing through her. From him probably training her no doubt. He feels frustrated at that thought. That is Uncle was able to teach her and he couldn't, thinking back to when she refused his offer. Then, Rey's eyes connect with his and he feels their connection through the Force grow much stronger than it was just moments before. Like it was being made into a solid being, no longer just him, or just her, but both of them combined as one single being.

"You and I know that isn't true. You may not be only Ben anymore, but that Light is still in you… Feel it. Let it in." She tells him, spoken like a true Jedi. Kylo watches her breathe in the energy around them. Letting it calm and take over her before taking a step again towards him. Kylo feels himself breaking apart with every step she takes in his direction.

"So this is why you came?" He can't help the disgust and disappointment in his tone before continuing on. "To bring me back to the Light? You can go back and tell my Uncle it's never going to work!" He was definitely angry now. Darkness filling his body, feeding his soul. He closes his eyes to let it engulf him whole.

It's too late to notice what happens next by the time Kylo regains control of his surroundings. The next thing he feels is Rey entangling her hands with his as she sits beside him on the bed. He can feel the Light radiating off of her. Like standing in the warmth of the sun after a long cold winter.

"Kylo… Ben…" It's barely a whisper coming from her lips, and he feels another piece of him break hearing her say both of his names.

Then she does something that completely catches him off guard. She lets go of his hands and throws her arms around him, and Kylo feels himself completely break down in her arms. The next thing he knows is he's sobbing into her shoulder uncontrollably, his body limp in her embrace.

"I'm here. Find strength in me…" Rey sooths him, letting him connect to her power, her life force.

"Why are you doing this Rey? Why trust me? I'm supposed to kill you." Kylo asks as he pulls away from her hold. He can't stand not having some contact with her so he selfishly keeps one of her hands in his as he brings his focus back to her gaze that she has upon him.

"I see your monsters Kylo. I see your pain… Let me help you. You can come home." Rey answers back. But before he can speak, she continues on. "I'm not asking you to become a Jedi, it's not who you are. But neither is what you are pretending to be now with the First Order…"

Rey pushes her way past the defenses he's created in his mine and finds the memory she's looking for. The one she knows is there, down in the depths of his soul. She remembered glancing at the memory the first time she managed to push her way into his mind all those months ago. Before she knew how to focus in on what she was seeing.

 _-Flashback-_

He always felt lonely, but even more since he had been sent away to train with his Uncle. He didn't get along with the other younglings. They made fun of him for being different. For looking different. One day he would out rank them all, and then they would be sorry for ever saying one unkind thing to him.

"Don't be sad Benny!" I like you just the way you are!" Ben stopped at the sound of a much younger Rey as he walked away from the teaching room. He turned around to face the only friend he ever had. Even when he was at home, he never had friends. You would have thought being Han Solo and the General's Son would have him well liked, but it worked out to be the exact opposite.

"Thank you Rey. It's easier not to be mad when you're around." Ben said smiling at her as he bent down to her level, having been much taller than her. Rey ran into his arms, hers spread out to embrace him in a hug. Ben was thankful for her, and how pure and open her heart was to him. Something he never experienced with anyone else.

"That's what I'm here for Benny! To bring you light when you think you have none."

 _-End Flashback-_

Kylo snapped back out of the memory Rey pulled from his mind. To be completely honest, he had forgotten most of his older memories from when he was younger. He made it a practice to block them out, to push them away. But that didn't mean he didn't know who she was when he took her, and now she knew too…

"Rey…" It was all he could manage to say. Keeping his gaze locked on hers.

"I meant it then. I mean it now." Rey answered him back. Bringing her free hand to the scar she put on his face.

Kylo could feel the warmth of her fingertips as she lightly traced the familiar scar he bore from their duel, back at Starkiller Base. He didn't want to move an inch out of fear or her pulling away from him. No one had ever touched him like she was now. No one had ever shown him compassion or kindness. Especially after all he's done, and he would never expect it to come from her.

"Come home Ben. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You don't have to be alone anymore." Kylo heard her say to him softly. Probably not wanting to break the fragile moment she had created between them.

He wanted to. He really, _really_ wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to break their connection right now, find her, and be able to hold onto her for real. But he couldn't. He was so very close to achieving his goal… He had sacrificed too much to give in now, even for _her_.

 _His family._

 _The Jedi younglings._

 _The Light Side._

 _Rey…_

Kylo reached up to Rey's hand and pushed her away from him. He needed to be strong, and she only made him feel weak. Weak with need. His need for her.

"I can't. Goodbye Rey." Was the last thing he said to her before breaking their connection, and watched her disappear from him into the darkness of the unknown.

He wished it could be different. Wished that he didn't have to do the things he did, the things he's done. But there was a legacy, his legacy, a prophecy to fulfill from long ago. His birth right.

"I will finish what you started Grand Father… I will end the darkness once and for all."

* * *

Notes: There is my first Reylo One-Shot! Yay! It could turn into a story, or at least a couple more continuations. I have ideas ;) . It just really depends on the feedback I get from this on whether or not I'll continue the story :). Thank you everyone!


End file.
